


No-Kiss Rule

by CaptainWeasley



Series: It's Never Just Drinks [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Sometimes, good morning kisses turn out different than expected.Written after 03x12.





	

Julian woke up slightly disoriented. This definitely wasn't his bed, the mattress felt completely different. Then, he remembered: he had spent the night with Caitlin. A smile crept onto his face as the memories came back to him. Caitlin, inviting him into her home. Caitlin, moaning in pleasure. Caitlin, lying in his arms afterwards. 

Julian reached over to the other side of the bed, but found nothing but a cold blanket. She must have gotten up a while ago. 

He opened his eyes, suddenly wide awake. The room was still rather dark, the sun had barely even come up. Outside the window, the first hints of orange were just barely noticeable in the grey sky. 

Julian's mind started going those all-too familiar places. What if she hadn't meant it when she'd said that she wanted to have more with him than just sex? What if she had woken up and realised she'd made a giant mistake? What if she had lied to him? 

Julian took a deep breath. Caitlin wasn't Henry. She wouldn't betray him like Henry had. But it was still entirely possible that her feelings had changed overnight. Such a thing wasn't that uncommon, after all. Maybe she had woken up, taken a good long look at him and decided that she could really do better. It wasn't like Julian would blame her. He himself could still hardly believe that Caitlin had actually spent the night with him. 

Julian got up and began picking up his clothes from where they had landed on the floor the previous evening. His shirt was crumpled beyond any levels that were acceptable for going to work, he would need to head home and change as long as he still had time. 

Not bothering to fasten his tie or to button his cuffs, dressing himself took barely even a few minutes, and without looking back Julian left the room. If Caitlin had changed her mind about him, he would be the last person to disregard her wishes. 

As he stepped into the hall, Julian saw a ray of light coming out from under the bathroom door. So that had to mean that Caitlin was still at home, and hadn't fled the apartment. 

Julian's heart was beating fast. He knew his fears were probably baseless, nevertheless he was afraid of facing her. Maybe she would still reject him. Julian had placed his trust in the wrong person before. How could he be sure that Caitlin didn't turn out to be like Henry, after all? 

Well, sneaking out of the apartment without even saying goodbye was probably the worst thing he could do, Julian had to admit. If she hadn't changed her mind about him until now, she was bound to if he left without telling her. Julian walked towards the bathroom door, heart pounding loudly. He exhaled slowly, trying to relax, then knocked twice. 

"Come in," Caitlin said cheerily from inside, and Julian opened the door. 

Caitlin was standing in front of the mirror, fully dressed and make-up impeccable, curling her hair. 

"Oh, good morning." She smiled at him. "You need the bathroom? I can finish doing my hair in front of the mirror in the hall." 

It was like a weight had been lifted from Julian's whole body. He had been panicking over nothing. Caitlin was still here, and she was smiling at him like everything was alright. 

"No, no, I didn't want to disturb you. I just..." He shook his head and didn't finish his sentence. 

Caitlin put the curling iron down and took a few steps until she was standing right in front of Julian. 

"Everything okay?" 

There was nothing but sincerity in her beautiful brown eyes. Julian swallowed. Even though he usually said what he was thinking, right in that moment he found it extremely difficult to tell her the truth. But he knew that if he wanted this to work, he would have to trust her. 

"Well, you weren't there when I woke up, and I kind of thought..." 

"You thought I bailed on you?" Her eyes widened at the realisation. "Shit, sorry, I didn't even think..." 

Caitlin pulled him into a hug. 

"It's not your fault that I've had bad experiences." 

"I know, but still. I could have left you a note." 

They let go of each other, and Julian couldn't help but smile. 

"I really want to kiss you now." 

Caitlin suddenly looked pained. 

"I want to kiss you, too, but I literally just spent ten minutes getting my lipstick right. So I can't. Sorry." 

"Oh." 

She looked at him apologetically. 

"Ronnie used to call it the no-kiss rule, and I know it's stupid, but it's my thing, so, yeah." 

Julian could tell Caitlin was rambling because she was embarrassed, and while it was true that it would take some getting used to, this wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to him, not by a long shot. 

"Don't worry about it." 

Caitlin nodded, still a little self-conscious, then went over to the sink to pick up her curling iron. 

"I'm going to finish curling my hair out in the hall. If you want to take a shower, towels are in the bottom drawer of that shelf. And there's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet above the sink." 

Only a few minutes ago, Julian had been determined to return home, but there was no harm in staying at Caitlin's just a little while longer. Whether he took a shower here or in his own apartment didn't really make much of a difference, and the option of spending his morning with Caitlin was just so much better than anything that was waiting for him at home. 

Twenty minutes later, Julian felt a lot more relaxed than before. A good hot shower always managed to do that, somehow. His clothes were still full of wrinkles, but that couldn't be helped right now. He figured that it was bound to take a while for Caitlin and him to get used to each other's habits. They were probably both nervous because neither of them had had another person in their life in years, and they were both afraid they would mess it up. Julian thought about the whole situation as he was brushing his teeth, and decided he needed to show her that he was serious about his interest in her, and that a no-kiss rule wasn't going to change that. 

When he stepped out into the hall, the smell of hairspray was overwhelming. Almost as strong was the smell of coffee emanating from the kitchen, and Julian made his way there. 

He stepped into the kitchen, and Caitlin greeted him with a smile. 

"Coffee?" 

"That sounds great. Thanks." 

She handed a cup of coffee to him, and they sat down opposite each other at the kitchen table. 

"I never realised how much work it takes to get those curls into your hair. Do you really do all of that every single morning?" 

Caitlin nodded. 

"Yep." 

"Well, it definitely looks amazing." 

She smiled at him softly. 

"Thanks." 

"You'll ever let me see you without make-up on?" 

Caitlin laughed. 

"Not for a few months, probably." 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Is your face that hideous?" 

She stopped smiling suddenly. 

"No, it's not." 

Julian knew at once that he had said the wrong thing. So much for showing Caitlin that he was serious about her. 

"Sorry." 

There was a short icy silence. Then, Caitlin sighed. 

"You know, yesterday, I thought you behaving like a jerk towards everyone was your way of keeping yourself from getting hurt again. But if you're going to treat me like this, too, maybe we shouldn't try to make this into something it's clearly not." 

_Shit_. Shit, shit, shit. 

Julian wanted to punch himself in the gut. Why did he always have to ruin everything good in his life? 

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "That was out of line." 

Caitlin nodded. 

"Okay, first rule of this relationship: don't make fun of how I look. Ever. I struggled for years to accept myself the way I am, and I do _not_ want to go back to that state of mind." 

"Sorry, I didn't know." 

They looked at each other, and Caitlin smiled wistfully. 

"I have the feeling that this—us—is going to be a lot harder than either of us planned on when we were all affectionate and mushy yesterday evening." 

"You might be right about that." 

She looked at him seriously. 

"You still want to give it a shot?" 

Julian didn't even need a second to think about his answer. 

"Yes. Absolutely. You?" 

"Yes. I must be out of my mind, but yes." 

She looked at Julian, her eyes much softer now, somehow. He took one of her hands into his own and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. 

"So, when you say I can't kiss you in the morning, is this allowed?" 

Caitlin smiled. 

"Yeah. It's just my face you should stay clear of." 

"So," Julian said in between kisses on the inside of her wrist, "This would be okay?" 

She narrowed her eyes. 

"Technically, yes. But I think I know where you're going with this, and I'm not going to have sex with you right now." 

Julian turned her hand back around and kissed her fingers. 

"Shame." 

She looked at him, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"What would you do if I did want to have sex with you, though?" 

Julian's eyes never left Caitlin's as he started talking slowly. 

"Well, first I would ask you to sit on this table here, and I would start by kissing your ankle very softly, just like this," he placed a kiss on her fingers. "Then I would kiss the inside of your leg, all the way up to your knee." 

He kissed her fingers again, still holding her gaze. Caitlin's body seemed tense, and Julian could feel her hand shivering a little. 

"After that, I would hike up your skirt, help you out of your knickers and—" 

Caitlin abruptly pulled her hand away from Julian, like his touch had burned her. Her internal struggle was clearly visible on her face. 

"Damn it," she finally murmured, standing up. She cleared the coffee mugs off the table and Julian had to admire her quick thinking. Coffee stains on clothes were even more obnoxious than wrinkles. 

Caitlin took off her shoes and sat down on the table in front of Julian, leaning back slightly. Julian did his best not to stare, although he wasn't all too successful. 

"Start where you left off." 

Julian couldn't help but tease her a little. 

"And where was that?" 

Caitlin gave him a stern look. 

"Hike up my skirt." 

"And take off your knickers?" 

"You sound way too sexy when you say that," Caitlin complained. "It shouldn't be allowed." 

Julian couldn't help but grin at her, but as much as he wanted to keep teasing her, she was also sitting in front of him, her hips at his eye-level, practically begging him to undress her. Julian could only refuse her for so long. 

He pushed Caitlin's skirt up her legs, marvelling once again at the texture of her skin under his fingers, incredibly soft and wonderfully warm. When the skirt was out of the way, Julian tugged on her panties, freeing her of the bothersome fabric. 

"You are so beautiful," Julian sighed, making Caitlin smile. 

He started on the inside of one of her thighs, dragging his lips down towards her hot centre, using his left hand to support the small of her back while caressing the back of her thigh with the other. Caitlin leaned back to give him better access, her hands gripping the table's edge behind her firmly. She moaned when Julian's lips reached her wet cunt, and all Julian could think about was that he loved the way she tasted, that he never wanted to stop running his tongue in between those lovely folds of hers. 

"Promise me something," Caitlin said, breathing hard now, "don't shave your beard." 

Julian couldn't help but laugh at the randomness of her remark, breaking his rhythm. He looked up at her, and saw that she was grinning, too. 

"I'm serious," Caitlin said, trying to keep a straight face. "It feels amazing." 

"I promise I won't shave my beard," Julian replied as earnestly as he could, holding her gaze for another second, then started kissing his way from her stomach downwards again. 

Julian had already found out a little about how Caitlin liked to be touched the previous evening, but he made sure to take mental notes of what exactly elicited the loudest groans from her. After all, maybe she would let him do this again in the future. Julian certainly hoped so. He knew he shouldn't expect too much, that it would be much safer to not hope for anything at all, in fact; but even though he was usually not too bad at keeping his emotions in check, when it came to Caitlin the usual rules just didn't seem to apply. 

He wanted to taste her again, wanted to make her shudder and moan like this again, preferably sooner rather than later. And she had even told him not to shave his beard, that could only mean that she wanted to do this again, couldn't it? 

Julian firmly told himself to stop overthinking the situation. Even if this never happened again, he had his face buried between her legs right now, why couldn't he just for once enjoy the moment? 

Slowly but surely, Caitlin's moans became stronger, and Julian focused his efforts on her clit, making her mewl. 

"Julian," she groaned, and Julian was sure his name had never sounded more beautiful. "Ah, Julian, I'm so close..." 

It took only a few seconds until Caitlin came with a drawn-out cry, her whole body convulsing. Julian kept kissing her softly, careful not to overstimulate her. 

Caitlin was breathing hard, and it looked like she had a hard time keeping her body from falling off the table. 

"You okay?" 

"Mh-hm," she nodded weakly, her voice rather hoarse. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute." 

She let go of the edge of the table, leaning back on her elbows, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Julian started kissing the insides of her thighs again, noticing now that her skin seemed a lot more irritated than before. 

"Are you sure the beard's a good idea?" He asked her, unable to keep quiet about his concern. "It looks like it's hurting your skin." 

Caitlin sat up with a groan to look at him. 

"The beard stays. You already promised. No take-backs." 

"But if I'm hurting you—" 

She rolled her eyes. 

"You're not hurting me in a bad way, you're hurting me in a way that feels amazing. And..." 

"And what?" 

Caitlin cringed. 

"It'll sound cheesy." 

"I want to hear it anyway." 

She looked at him for a moment before she started speaking again, more quietly this time. 

"And I like the idea of being reminded of you every time I move my legs today." 

_Fuck_. The thought was undeniably hot. Julian realised he was staring at her and quickly schooled his features. 

"That does sound cheesy." 

"I told you." 

"Want me to help you into your knickers?" 

Caitlin shuddered. 

"Please stop saying that word, or I'll never get off this table." 

Julian grinned at her. 

"What, knickers?" 

Caitlin shook her head slightly. 

"It really shouldn't be allowed." 

Getting Caitlin dressed again took noticeably longer than getting her undressed, but Julian supposed the main reason for that was that her legs were still shaking quite a lot. Also, he might have kissed them more than was strictly necessary. 

"Ow, my butt hurts, and not the good kind of hurt," Caitlin murmured when she was standing on her own two feet again. "Maybe next time I should sit on a towel or something." 

"So, there's definitely going to be a next time?" 

His fear of rejection was most likely evident in his voice, but at this moment Julian couldn't care less. There was that glint in Caitlin's eyes again. 

"Well, since I'm firm about the no-kiss rule, we're going to need an alternative to good morning kisses, don't we?" 

They grinned at each other. 

"I am really glad I met you," Julian confessed quietly. 

Caitlin looked at him seriously. 

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
